Chains of Hate, Chains of Love
by keikoutou
Summary: AU, G/V. Videl's life is trash..her one focus is revenge on the saiyajins who took over her home planet. What will she do when she comes across the half-breed Gohan?Will she hold her grudges against the warrior race or will she give him the help he needs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Dragonballz. *Snorts* Yeah right. I wish.  
  
'blah' thoughts "blah" speech *blah* italics  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first G/V. Actually, it isn't but it's the first I'm posting. Hope you like!  
  
~Thoughts of a young Satan~  
  
BAM!  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Satan Videl, daughter of the World Champion Hercule, and the only remaining survivor of her family, vented her frustrations on the helpless punching bag. Imagining the sand-filled sack as the head of a saiyajin, Videl delivered a swift punch that sent the bag flying across the small apartment room, no longer in one piece.  
  
The young teen breathed deeply, attempting to calm her nerves. This was rather hard to do, which is quite understandable if one was forced to live in hiding and driven to steal food and other necessities. Being one of the few humans not serving the Saiyajins, she was forced to hide. For perhaps the millionth time since Videl could remember, she found herself wishing life weren't so. . .she clenched her teeth in tightly controlled rage, the memory of the last day of happiness fresh in her mind. The day her life practically ended. The day the Saiyajins had arrived, taking over her home planet, destroying everything she held dear and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
11-year-old Videl gaily ran, happily giggling in bliss. She shrieked louder in laughter as she felt strong arms snatch her from the ground, mercilessly tickling her ribs.  
  
"D-daddy, hahaaheehe, s-s-stop!!!"  
  
The rather ridiculous face of Hercule Satan broke into a wide, goofy grin. "Hey, sweetpea, where're ya off to? Mind doing daddy a little favor?"  
  
"Okay, daddy!" The cute face of the little girl broke into a mock scowl. "But don't call me sweetpea!"  
  
The deep-throated chuckle of the World Champion rang out through the air. "Okay, honeybuns. Anyway, think you can run to the store with ol' Miyagi (the chauffeur) and pick up my new gi I ordered? Daddy can't go, he needs to continue teaching my class. Think you can do that for me, Videl?"  
  
"Sure, Daddy!"  
  
Videl ran to their expensive looking car and jumped in, giving the old driver a bit of a fright. She rolled down the window and waved to her father.  
  
That was the last time she saw him alive.  
  
When Videl returned with her father's gi, she nearly fainted from shock. The poor old chauffer actually did. Her house- her beautiful house- was ruined. No, not just ruined. Completely obliterated. As if a bomb had been dropped.  
  
Dropping the gi, the young girl ran screaming to where her house used to stand. "Daaaaaaaddy!!!!"  
  
"Daddy! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?? DADDY!!"  
  
Videl stopped, spotting what looked like an afro buried under the rubble.  
  
"Daddy! Zat you?"  
  
Frantically, she pushed away the rocks and debris, hoping against hope it was her father, alive. She breathed in relief as she saw the open eyes of her father's face.  
  
Then she stopped as she realized.her eyes widening in horror.her father had been reduced to nothing but a bloody head. Nothing more.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A few years ago, tears would have come to Videl's eyes at the memory. Now her only reaction was a rush of desired revenge. Revenge on the Saiyajins who she later found out were the ones to ruin her life. Now, Videl was no longer what a typical teenager should be, or as typical as you can get when your planet is taken over by aliens. Her heart had slowly began to freeze, little by little ever since the day she found the head of her father in the rubble of her house. Now, she no longer felt what she used to. The only feeling she truly held was revenge, even though she knew she couldn't gain it. The Saiyajins were too strong to defeat by human standards, and she knew it. Not in a million years, she wouldn't dare hope that the training that now made up her life would match up to a Saiyajin's. But she still held onto a small chance that someone. . .anybody. . .  
  
Videl snorted. Who was she kidding? No one could defeat the powerful warrior race. It wasn't very likely. . .damn near impossible. *She* was the strongest human on the planet. She knew, thanks to the Ki training she had begun to put herself through a year ago. A very useful field to study indeed. . .ki-reading, ki-suppression, ki-blasts, flying, etc. Videl had the Saiyajins to thank for this actually.  
  
After this little bit of musings, Videl decided to take a walk. Rather foolish, but the teen knew how to take care of herself. . .Videl wasn't quite the modest type, and she wouldn't hesitate to admit that she could probably hold out on her own against a Saiyajin for a small bit of time. Which she could.  
  
Stepping out from her *very* shabby apartment, Videl breathed in the fresh air, ignoring the stench rising from her sweaty body after her workout. She had stressed her brain out quite a bit, and Videl was determined to enjoy her well-deserved break.  
  
Enjoying the rare moment of relaxation, Videl appreciatively admired the scenery. . .a place the Saiyajins hadn't blasted away yet. Beautiful trees, the calm serene atmosphere, if it weren't for her situation, Videl would just have loved to lie down and just enjoy the scenery of the majestic forest.  
  
Suddenly, Videl tensed. 'A faint ki. . .nearby. Too weak to be a Saiyajin. . .but it doesn't feel human. Is it a Saiyajin suppressing his ki?' She thought. Instinctively, Videl suppressed her own ki nearly down to nothing. Her sharp, well-developed hearing picked up a soft whimper, barely audible to even her good hearing. 'He- or she- is close.'  
  
Against her better judgment, Videl crept to her left where the sound had come from. She pressed her back firmly against a wide tree and very cautiously peered around it.  
  
The teen's eyes slightly widened at the sight before her eyes. 'What the hell. . .?!?!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, that's all there is to it.  
  
Chapter 2 ~Encounters and Introductions (sort of)~  
  
It was a boy. A teenage boy, black long hair as if he hadn't cut it in several months (very muscular too, Videl couldn't help but notice), tattered clothing barely covering what they needed to (A/N: *DROOL*), blood gushing from numerous wounds, and he was blindfolded too. However, the strangest thing was that he was chained to a tree.  
  
'Odd.' Videl observed the boy, no longer fearing discovery since he was blindfolded. 'He's a Saiyan.' She eyed the furry tail twitching at his side. 'Why doesn't he just break the chains? He certainly looks strong enough. And his ki. . .well, it's too weak but its possible he's suppressing it like I am.'  
  
A sudden thought occurred to her. Slowly, she tiptoed towards the other teen to test her theory, ki still restrained.  
  
Apparently either she wasn't quiet enough or the boy was *really* good at ki-sensing as he seemed to suddenly jerk up and lift his bowed head. Had his eyes been uncovered, Videl was sure it would have been reflecting fear.  
  
Videl cautiously walked towards him, aware of whether it was a trap or not. She slowly approached him so as no to frighten him further and spur him on to do something unpleasant. As she reached out to feel the chains, the boy suddenly thrashed away from her hand. How he knew it was there, she didn't know.  
  
"Nuhare shyu nsrithane Ginyu! Deiseri Jeice sgita!!" He shrieked out the strange words, his voice hoarse as if he often screamed. He continued to strain against the chains even after Videl withdrew her hand.  
  
"Calm down!" Videl growled, hoping he understood her. She assumed what he screamed out earlier was Saiyago- the language of Saiyans.  
  
Supposedly, he did recognize her language as he ceased his actions and settled back down into the tree. Once again, she reached out to the chains, hoping he wouldn't react as before. He didn't, meaning whoever he mistook her for, his mistake was corrected in his mind. He still tensed, however, as she neared.  
  
Videl felt the manacles and from the burning sensation she received, confirmed her suspicions and knew them to be ki-blockers. 'So that's why he won't break them.'  
  
"Hyato reashi oye?" The boy inquired.  
  
"I don't understand a single word you're saying." Videl snapped. Her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her- otherwise, she would have left him to die for all she cared, and would never have done such a foolish thing as reveal her voice to a Saiyan.  
  
The boy swallowed. "Y-you are a h-human?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Who are *you*?" Videl countered rather rudely. She'd be damned if she was gonna give her name to a stranger! And a Saiyan no less! Even if he *was* in no position to hurt her. . .Anyway, the point was, he may have her curiosity engaged, but that didn't warrant him her pity or sympathy.  
  
"And why are you chained to a tree, blindfolded?" She added, asking the main question on her mind. Only a fellow Saiyan would be strong enough to do something to another Saiyan, but that was really unheard of. Sure, there were grudges among the race here and there but Videl had to admit, they had a decent mutually agreed upon honor code which didn't really allow a Saiyan to leave another in such a disgraceful position.  
  
The teen didn't answer, instead shrinking back into the tree, clearly frightened by her tough and demanding voice.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
He jerked up at the exclamation, rattling the chains circling his body. His tail curled between his folded legs, a sign of submission and fright. This action did not go unnoticed by Videl who knew how to read a Saiyan's actions.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! P-please don't be m-mad, I-I-I didn't m-mean it! Honest! D- don't hurt m-me!" He sputtered out, hoarse voice shaking quite noticeably.  
  
Videl snorted scornfully, but softened up her tone a bit. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
The teen bit his lip but still didn't speak. He seemed to be struggling with something internally, and that became clear to Videl as she spotted a lone tear roll down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Crying, huh? That scared?" Videl mocked, hoping to get him to say *something* to give her some hint about him.  
  
"NO! N-no, I'm n-not crying!! I'M NOT!" He vehemently refused, much to Videl's amusement.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"N-no. . ."He seemed to give up, shoulders slumping. "Don't punish me. . .I won't c-cry again. . .ever. . ."  
  
Videl sighed irritably. This wasn't getting anywhere, and she wasn't going to gain anything by learning about him. It was only to satisfy her curiosity. So why was she still here? Why not just leave him to rot there?  
  
'Damn conscience. Thought I was rid of that a long time ago.'  
  
After thinking for a bit, Videl decided he was harmless and reached down to tear off the filthy rag covering his eyes. He gasped as the sudden motion granted his vision once more.  
  
Blinking rapidly, he stared up at the other, who stared right back down at him.  
  
Videl marveled at his eyes. . .they looked like bottomless depths. So, well, empty looking in a way but still seeming to reflect his emotions at the same time. 'A window to his soul.' Videl smirked to herself. 'I've always wanted to say that.'  
  
"There, I took the blindfold off. Will you answer my questions now?"  
  
He didn't reply, only continued to bat his eyes as if attempting to blink away the last evidence of tears.  
  
Videl growled, growing frustrated yet not clearly knowing why. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just leave him to die? It's almost as if I'm drawn to him, yet I only met him a few minutes ago! And he's a *Saiyan* for Kami's sake!!!'  
  
She turned to sit down, but the other mistook her action for leaving. "W- wait! Don't go! Please don't leave me here! " He pleaded.  
  
Videl opened her mouth to explain she wasn't leaving, but then got an idea. If her stupid conscience wasn't gonna let her leave, she might as well go along with it.  
  
"Tell me who you are and I'll consider staying." She said haughtily.  
  
He bowed his head in defeat. "I'm Son Gohan, third-class, seventeen years." Rather than answering the question 'who are you', he seemed to answer the command 'name and status'. 'Oh well.' Videl inwardly shrugged. It still gave her what she wanted.  
  
"Gohan. Odd name."  
  
He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What? You expect me to give you my name? Forget it!"  
  
Gohan's eyes lit up with indignation. "But-" Suddenly he clamped his mouth shut as if he'd said something wrong.  
  
Videl sighed. At this rate, she'd never find out about him and he seemed too scared to tell her anything useful. 'Why am I doing this?' Videl groaned inwardly. She wished she knew the answer; and doing the last thing that she expected to find herself doing, Videl reached down to break the Saiyan's bonds.  
  
"This better not be something I'll regret." Videl muttered to herself darkly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I don't usually leave an A/N but I'd like to ask my reviewers of their opinion. Right now, I am working on a picture of Gohan from this scene (chained to a tree, slightly bloody, the lot). Ehhh. . .guess I'm kinda in the depressed mood rite now. -_- Anyway, if you'd like to see it (I'm almost done) tell me in your review and if I get enough reviews saying they wanna see it, I'll try and post it in my author's profile. (key word: TRY) Or, if I can't do that, I'll just try and email it to ya. TRY.  
  
Warning: Just wanna say that I'm not really the best drawer 'round the block, but I give myself some credit. My family and friends said the piccie's good. . . That counts for something, right? Right? And if not, you, my faithful reviewers (if I get any) can tell me truthfully if it's good or not!!! ^_^ So remember to say in your reviews if you want to see it! 


End file.
